What innocent games lead up to
by Inuyashasactualluver
Summary: Find out the truth about how Draco feels over a game of truth or Dare. rated for future chapters
1. Halloween

What Innocent Games Lead Up To.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I am displeased to inform you that I do not own any of these characters. tear slides down cheek But I will get over it.  
  
Chapter 1: Halloween  
  
Hermione had liked Draco since third year. After she punched him she felt bad for a week. Hermione has grown a lot since first year. Her once bushy hair was now straight, she had grown in just the right places. She had grown into a beautiful young woman. Hermione is now in seventh year and Head Girl.  
  
Draco had liked Hermione for a long time but he wasn't about to admit it to anyone. He had also grown into his looks. He had a nice chiseled chest. (A/N: DROOL) He now longer slicked back his hair which made him look better. He really had grown into a very handsome young man. He had been appointed Head Boy.  
  
Draco and Hermione had secretly become friends. Since they had to share a common room they decided to put away their differences and called a truce. From there they ended up friends getting to know one another.  
  
On Halloween the school was going to have a Halloween ball rather than the usual feast. Dumbledore had asked Hermione and Draco to go together and they agreed since they were now friends. Their friends complained a lot though.  
  
Hermione and Draco were sitting on the couch reading. Draco couldn't focus because Hermione was sitting there. He was looking at her in her blue tank top and matching pajama pants. Her hair was in a messy bun on the top of her head. She was biting her lower lip in thought and he wanted to kiss her but knew he couldn't.  
  
Hermione looked up at him when she sensed him staring at her. "What's wrong Draco?"  
  
"Nothing," He said rather quickly and looked away blushing. (A/N: OMG Draco Malfoy actually blushing. How cute. OK, OK shutting up now)  
  
She looked at him and could see his muscles through the white beater he was wearing with grey sweatpants.  
  
"So what are you going to be at the dance tonight?" He asked after he finally looked up at her.  
  
"You'll have to wait and see just like everyone else. Speaking of which, I'm going to go get ready."  
  
"Meet you down here at 7:45?" Draco asked.  
  
"Sure." She smiled.  
  
She took a shower and went to her room to change. She was going to be Jasmine from Aladdin. She put on the powder blue top; the top showed her midriff and revealed that she had a naval piercing. She slipped on the pants that were see-trough from mid-thigh down. She put on some glitter and with a flick of her wand her hair was black and put into a braid. She didn't need to lengthen her hair since it was already waist length.  
  
She walked out of her room and into the common room. Draco was on the couch in a vampire outfit reading a book and didn't see her walk in. "Draco that outfit suits you, ya know?"  
  
He looked up from the book and his jaw dropped. "WOW! Hermione you look, if you don't mind me saying but you look HOT!"  
  
"Thank you, you don't look to bad yourself." She teased.  
  
He looked down at his watch. "Its 7:45 shall we go?" He asked holding out his arm. She took it in hers and they walked down to the Great Hall.  
  
When they walked to the Entrance Hall a lot of people stared. Hermione got a lot of glares from the Slytherin girls, but she just ignored them.  
  
After they opened the doors to the Great Hall, everyone went inside except Hermione, Draco and Pansy Parkinson. Pansy was dressed up as a beach bunny. She looked so horrible you would want to gouge your eyes out with a rusty dull spoon after you saw her.  
  
"That's why you wouldn't come with me, so you could come with this mudblood?" Pansy shrieked.  
  
"One; don't call her that. Two; I didn't come with you because I don't like you. So take your ugly ass in there and stay away from me and Hermione."  
  
She looked him straight in the eye, "Wait till I tell your father about this."  
  
"He's dead dumbass. And if he were alive I wouldn't give a rat's ass." With that said he took Hermione and they pushed past Pansy.  
  
Draco led Hermione to the dance floor and as they got there a slow song started. He pulled her close to him with one arm around her waist the other still in her hand. She put her free hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Why'd you do that?"  
  
"Do what?" Draco asked confused.  
  
"Lie to her. You could've told her Dumbledore made us come together. It's as if you wanted to come here with me."  
  
"Well, you see, I did want to come with you. I asked Dumbledore to ask us together 'cause if I would've asked you, you would've said no."  
  
"I see." The song stopped and a faster one came on. They danced for an hour not really talking. When they were both tired they went outside for some fresh air. They started walking around the lake.  
  
Hermione got cold because of the lack of clothes she had on. Draco draped his cape over her shoulders.  
  
"Thank you." She said quietly.  
  
"No Problem." They sat down on a bench in front of the lake.  
  
"It's beautiful." She sighed absentmindedly leaning into his chest. He draped his arm around her shoulders and hugged her to him. "Draco?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"I know this is going to sound childish but why don't we invite some people to come to our dorm to play Truth or Dare tomorrow since tomorrow is a Saturday. Just to have fun."  
  
"Sounds good to me." He smirked. "Who do you want to invite?"  
  
"Well, Harry, Ron, and Ginny of course. And Blaise, he's one of your friends right?"  
  
"Yea but then there's more guys than girls."  
  
"We're not inviting that pug faced cow Parkinson."  
  
"I wasn't going to suggest it. What about Brown and Patil from Gryffindor?"  
  
"Okay. We'll ask them in the morning. Let's head back to the common room."  
  
They walked down the halls to their portrait, muttered the password and stood in the common room for a minute.  
  
"Goodnight Hermione."  
  
"Good night Draco." She kissed him on the cheek before going to her bedroom.  
  
Neither of them slept much because they were plagued with thoughts of the other.  
  
So what did you think? Please Review PPPPPLLLLLLEEEEAAAAASSSSSSEEEE!!!!!! THANX! 


	2. True Confessions

**Chapter 2: True Confessions**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. I wish I owned them but I don't.**  
  
Draco couldn't sleep so he decided to go visit his friend. He walked down the many halls of Hogwarts and down the many flights of stairs to the Slytherin common room. Blaise was sitting in one of the chairs facing the fireplace staring off into space.  
  
"Blaise, I need to talk to you." He said sitting next to Blaise.  
  
"Okay, shoot."  
  
"What would you do if you fancied someone who you know doesn't see you as more than a friend?"  
  
"Well I'd take her out, let her get to know the real me and then ask her to be my girlfriend. Why?"  
  
"What if you were supposed to hate this person and she was supposed to hate you?" He asked trying to avoid Blaise's question.  
  
"This is about Granger isn't it?" He asked even though he knew the answer.  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
"Have you asked her out?"  
  
"No because I already know the answer."  
  
"How do you know if you don't try?"  
  
"You don't mind that I like her. She's in Gryffindor."  
  
"No because I like someone in Gryffindor as well."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Not telling. Now go to bed its late."  
  
"Goodnight. Oh and Blaise come to the head Dorm around nine o' clock. We will be playing truth or dare.  
  
**NEXT NIGHT ABOUT 9:30  
**  
"Okay my turn." Hermione said giggling she was just dared to show everyone her underwear, which was a red thong and matching lace braw. "Harry, Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Wimp... Okay do you fancy Parvati?"  
  
He blushed before answering. "Yes I do." He answered not looking at anyone. "Okay Lavender, Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"Oh a brave one... okay I dare you to kiss Ron." He said.  
  
"Okay." She turned to Ron and kissed him with so much passion that had they been standing up they would have fallen down. Lavender pulled away, caught her breath and then looked at Ginny. "Ginny, Truth or dare?"  
  
"I choose Dare."  
  
"I dare you to tell everyone here who you fancy."  
  
"No way! I can't do that."  
  
"You have to."  
  
"All right. I fancy Blaise." She said to her hands.  
  
Blaise had trouble hiding his smile. Since he was sitting next to her he held her hand.  
  
Ginny looked up at him and then smiled. She turned to face Draco. "Malfoy, Truth or Dare?"  
  
"I'll pick truth."  
  
"Do you want to become a Deatheater?"  
  
"No I don't. Blaise, truth or dare."  
  
"Dare."  
  
"I dare you to tell everyone her one secret, any secret."  
  
"Well... Draco likes Granger." Everyone gasped when they heard him say this.  
  
"Zabini, can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
She led him into the kitchen, and then turned to face him. "Is what you said true?"  
  
"Partly. You see he doesn't just like you he loves you. Even if he won't admit it, it's true."  
  
"Could you do me a favor?"  
  
"It depends on what it is."  
  
"Dare me to kiss him. Dare me to kiss him however I want."  
  
He smiled at her and realized she loved Draco too weather she would admit it or not. "Okay."  
  
They got back to their spots and Blaise looked at Hermione. "Granger, Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"I dare you to kiss Draco. Doesn't matter how you kiss him."  
  
Hermione turned to Draco, grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Hermione's tongue flicked across his lower lip asking for entrance, which he complied and let their tongues meet in a passionate duel. Somebody coughed bringing them back to reality.  
  
Hermione blushed slightly, but not enough to notice. "It's getting late why don't you guys head back to your dormitory. I need to finish my potions essay."  
  
"Okay, Hermione," Harry said eying her suspiciously. "See you in the morning."  
  
They all got up and left. Hermione got up and went to her room to think about what happened. She had kissed Draco and he had kissed her back.  
  
She had changed into her pajamas, a green tank top that showed off her midriff and a matching thong. She crawled under the blankets just as someone knocked on the door. "Come in."  
  
"Hermione, can we talk?"  
  
"Sure." She said, patting the bed next to her inviting him to sit. He sat down next to her. "What did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Well... Zabini told me you really did like me. He also said something else, but I won't tell you now. Ever since third year I have liked you. I knew you would never go out with a mudblood like me."  
  
"Don't say that. Never say that. You're a beautiful, talented witch. You could make anyone fall in love with you, and I know that because you made a Malfoy fall in love with you. Malfoy's don't know how to love."  
  
"Are you saying you love me?"  
  
"No my father loves you." He said sarcastically. "Yes Hermione I love you."  
  
"I love you too Draco." She pulled him down in a kiss. He pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. He put his hand on her hip and was moving up her body. She pushed him away and they were both gasping for air. "Draco," she said when she caught her breath. "I love you, but I'm not ready."  
  
"Okay I'll wait till your ready. Mind if I climb in bed with you?"  
  
She opened the covers and scooted over so he could get in next to her. He took his shirt off and climbed in. He wrapped his arms around her and they both fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? I'm sorry to all of those lemon fans but lemon will come. You just have to wait kay? Kay. Please R&R Thanx.**


	3. Busted

** Chapter 3: Busted  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own everything J.K Rowling stole my idea. Police sirens outside house OK, OK I don't own anything. Police sirens go away whew! That was a close one.  
  
A/N: No lemon yet. Maybe next chapter.**  
  
Hermione woke up wrapped in something warm. She opened her eyes and looked up into a pair of beautiful silver eyes.  
  
"Good morning Hermione."  
  
"Good morning." Hermione said groggily. "What time is it?"  
  
"Almost noon."  
  
"What?! We're late for class-"  
  
"Hermione calm down, it's Sunday. Get up and get dressed and we'll go eat lunch."  
  
"Draco, I'm not sure if we should tell anyone yet. I want time to tell Harry and Ron first. Is that okay?"  
  
"Yea, I'll head down to the Great Hall and see you afterwards?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
They both got dressed. (Draco got done first of course.)  
  
Hermione sat down in her usual spot. All she could think about was Draco. She looked across the hall and saw that he was staring at her.  
  
"What's wrong 'Mione?" Ron asked with his mouth full of food, as usual.  
  
"Nothing is wrong. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because you are staring off into space. It almost looks as though you're staring at Malfoy." Harry answered for him.  
  
"That's silly. I'm going back up to my common room I'm tired I've been up since 6:30 this morning doing my Potions homework that's due next Thursday." She lied.  
  
She stood up and walked out of the Great Hall. On the way out she passed the Slytherin table. She made eye contact with Draco and signaled him to follow. He waited until it wouldn't look suspicious and then walked out. He was in the Entrance Hall when he felt a small body push him into an empty corridor behind one of the tapestries.  
  
When he looked down at his captor he saw that it was Hermione. "Hey babe." He said and then kissed her. He kissed her with so much passion that she didn't notice where his hand was until they pulled apart. It had somehow ended up on her inner thigh, but she didn't push it away.  
  
She grabbed his hand and moved it further up her thigh causing him to gasp when he touched her underwear which was wet from arousal. She giggled and then kissed him again.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?!" They pulled away from each other and looked at Ron. "Get the hell away from her Malfoy."  
  
"Ron, shut up, I kissed him." Hermione said grabbing Draco's hand lacing their fingers.  
  
"Then why was his hand up your skirt?" Harry asked finally finding his voice.  
  
"I put it there." She said matter-of-factly.  
  
She didn't want to answer any more questions that would be thrown at her so she pulled Draco along with her to the head common room. As soon as they stepped into the common room Hermione and Draco sat down on the couch. Hermione immediately started crying.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked her as he rubbed her back in a comforting way.  
  
"They will hate me now. You know how they feel about you."  
  
"Why don't you go talk to them? I'm sure-"  
  
Just as he was about to finish his sentence, someone knocked on the portrait entrance. "I'll get it." Draco said standing up from the couch. He opened the portrait and Harry was standing there. For some reason Ron wasn't there.  
  
"Can I come in and apologize to both you and Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Harry sat down on the chair facing the couch while Draco sat down next to Hermione and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Hermione, Malfoy I'm sorry for the way I acted. I know you both have the right to like whoever you want. Hermione I'm your friend and I don't care who you like or don't like, even if it is Malfoy. No matter whom you like you will _always_ be my best friend. Ron however now hates both me and you. He called you some rude things and I punched him and came here. I'm not his friend anymore. 'Mione forget Ron he's a dumbass. Okay?"  
  
"If Weasel wants to be like that, than he was never much of a friend to begin with." Draco said hugging Hermione. He kissed her forehead and stroked her hair lovingly.  
  
"Harry thank you for understanding. I love Draco. I know you aren't the best of friends, but could you get along a little bit, for me? You don't have to be on first name terms. Just no more potty, no more ferret. Okay?"  
  
"Actually," Draco said looking at Harry. "I was just about to ask Harry if we could start over and be friends. If that's okay with him of course."  
  
"Sounds good to me Malfoy."  
  
"Call me Draco."  
  
"See, it's not so hard now is it?" Hermione said.  
  
They sat there until dinner than all three went down to the Great Hall.  
  
Since Hermione and Draco were Head Boy and Girl they were aloud to eat at the head table. They asked Dumbledore if Harry could sit with them, and with a flick of his wrist Dumbledore made an extra seat. They ate dinner and talked until dinner was done being served.  
  
After dinner Hermione and Draco had to make their rounds. After they were almost finished, Draco leaned down and kissed Hermione. Its kiss held passion and need. Hermione kissed back with just as much need and passion.  
  
"DRACO!" A voice screeched.  
  
Hermione and Draco pulled apart to look at the person, it was Pansy.  
  
"What the fuck do you want you pug-faced bitch?" Draco yelled.  
  
"What is _my_ boyfriend snogging a mudblood?"  
  
"I'm not your boyfriend. I only went out with you because my father made me. As soon he died I told you I didn't want to look at your ugly face. Now go to bed. Oh and 50 points from Slytherin. Yes Pansy from my own house."  
  
"Wait till I tell your father."  
  
"Didn't I just say he's dead?"  
  
Pansy smirked, turned around and left. Hermione and Draco stood there for a minute and then went back to their dormitories. It was late so they both went to their rooms and went to bed.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? For all those lemon fans I've decided that there will be lemon in the next chapter. So till next time, C YA!**


	4. Draco's Surprises Part 1: Hermione's gif...

Chapter 4: Draco's Surprises  
Part 1: Hermione's gift.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other of the characters. I am just using them for my own sick amusement.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the long update. My internet and word programs were down. As promised I have put lemon in this chapter. Do not read if under the age of 17. Although I don't know if you are really 17 just warning you, you probably won't like it.  
  
It was Friday night, three weeks after the Halloween ball, and it was Draco's birthday. Hermione and Draco had gotten closer and Hermione would have to admit she had fallen for Draco and she had fallen hard. She had made up her mind and decided what to give him for his birthday.  
Hermione had played sick for the entire day (still going to classes of course) at 9:00 Draco told her to stay in bed and that he would go on rounds alone.  
She waited until she heard the portrait close behind him before getting out of bed. Hermione changed her clothes, scribbled a note on a piece of parchment and placed it on her pillow. She walked over to Draco's room through the bathroom, checking how she looked in the bathroom mirror before continuing into his room.  
  
After an hour Draco came in through the portrait. He walked up to Hermione's bedroom door and knocked. No one answered so he walked in and saw the note on her pillow and read it:  
Draco,  
Happy birthday! You probably thought I forgot your birthday, But I didn't. Your present is in your room.  
Love,  
Hermione  
Granger  
  
He walked in his room and saw Hermione sitting on his bed wearing a black see through nightgown. He could see underneath was a black lacy bra and what looked like a black thong. As soon as he saw this he felt his pants shrinking.  
"Hermione, what's this about?"  
"Well it's your birthday and I decided I was ready. I love you Draco Malfoy and I don't care if everyone knows it."  
"You love me?"  
"Duh, I've loved you for a while it just took me a while to figure it out."  
"I love you too. Are you sure you want to do this though you don't have to if you don't want to."  
She walked over to him in what she hoped was a seductive way, and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. "Yes, I'm sure." She moved to his ear and whispered, "I need to feel you inside me." The she nibbled his ear lobe lightly causing him to shiver.  
He kissed her and backed her up onto the bed. He was on top of her kissing her with everything. He then proceeded to kissing, nibbling, sucking and licking her neck for a little bit causing her to moan. He ran his hand down to her thigh. He started moving his hand up her nightgown to her breasts. He stuck his hand under the material and massaged her breasts each in a different turn, while kissing her.  
He expertly got the braw off while she franticly unbuttoned his shirt. He knew it was her first time and wanted to take it slow for her sake, but she was making it difficult for him.  
She had successfully taken his shirt off and was unbuttoning his pants. He kicked off his pants leaving him in his forest green boxers and her in her black thong.  
He kissed his way down to the thong and slipped it off revealing a nest of auburn curls that concealed her virginity. He kissed her on the lips and stuck a finger in her nest causing her to gasp. He pumped his finger in her for a while and then added a second. He pumped her faster as her heard her moan. He pumped in and out until he felt her walls tighten and then contract signaling her climax. He licked his fingers and then kissed her allowing her to taste herself on him.  
He leaned towards her ear. "This might hurt a little bit." He nibbled her ear and positioned himself above her entrance and then looked in her eyes silently asking to continue. She nodded and he entered her slowly until he felt her wall and then he broke it in one thrust.  
She gasped as he thrust into her the first time and he looked at her with concern. "Are you okay?" He asked and held still as to not cause her any more pain. She nodded and then moved signaling that she was ready to continue. He pulled out and then thrust back into her. He kept thrusting as she moaned.  
"Ohm... Draco." This caused him to thrust faster which caused even more moaning until they both climaxed both screaming each others name. He landed on top of her and laid there for a minute before pulling out of her and laying down next to her.  
"I love you Hermione." He said as he pulled the covers up over both of their bodies.  
"I love you too."  
"That was the first time I have ever made love."  
"What do you mean? There's no way in hell you were a virgin. Were you?"  
"Well no, I wasn't but those other times they were just sex, not lovemaking. I love you Hermione." He hugged her close and they both fell asleep oblivious to the eyes that were watching them from the fireplace.  
  
A/N: Who is the person in the fire place? Will Hermione and Draco's relationship be put out in the open? I know but I won't tell you until next time. MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'M EVIL AND I KNOW IT. Please R&R Thanx. Till next time. C YA! 


	5. Draco's Surprises Part 2: What the hell?

**Draco's Surprises Part Two:  
What the Hell!?  
**  
**DISCLAIMER: Okay I want to tell you I don't and never will own Harry Potter.  
  
A/N: I would like to thank you reviewers and my friends who read my story. I would like to thank you all. I love you.  
**  
Hermione woke up snuggled into something warm. She started to think about what happened and the events of the night before came rushing into her head. She smiled as she remembered what he had said, it wasn't just sex it was love.  
  
"Good morning sleepy head." He whispered into her ear and started kissing the back of her neck.  
  
"Good morning." She said leaning back into his body. "What time is it?"  
  
"Almost noon. Want to go down to lunch, or stay up here?"  
  
"I think we should make an appearance. Harry will get worried, besides we have to make sure he doesn't try to kill Ron _again._ How about we eat dinner up here just the two of us?"  
  
"Okay." He sighed in defeat.  
  
They got dressed and headed down to the Great Hall. They decided to sit at the Head table inviting Harry along with them. They went through the day as any normal Saturday and they both went to their common room where dinner had been set up for them already.  
  
"Draco, I have a question. What the hell is wrong with Pansy? Why the hell does she keep saying she'll tell your father when your father is dead? Was she dropped on her head when she was a baby?"  
  
"Actually, yes. That's why she is such an idiot. We were supposed to get married, but as soon as my dad died I called it off. I didn't want to be married to a brain dead idiot."  
  
They heard a tapping on the window and Hermione got up to let the owl in. She took the letter from the owl looked at the envelope and fainted.  
  
Draco immediately ran to her side to see what had happened. He picked up the envelope and read the front of it; To Draco Malfoy, From Lucius Malfoy. He stared at it in disbelief. His father was dead how could he be writing to him. He opened it and read it.  
  
Draco,  
I have heard from a reliable source that you are now seeing the mudblood Granger. I will let you know I will not stand for this. You will come home for the break and we will discuss this. I hope to hear your explanation as to why you are screwing a mudblood you have disgraced the Malfoy name. ANSWER IMMEDIATELY or I will come over there myself and kill you and your little TOY.  
  
Yours cordially,  
Lucius Malfoy.  
  
All Draco could do was stare at the letter in shock. How did his father know about him and Hermione having sex? He already knew who had told his father they were going out, that was easy, it was Parkinson. But how the hell did he know about hermione and Draco sleeping together?  
  
Just then he heard Hermione groan. He looked to his side and saw her open her eyes. "I had the strangest dream, I dreamt that you got a letter from your father but that's impossible he's dead." She said laughing nervously when she saw the letter in his hand. "What's that?"  
  
"A letter from my father. He's still alive. I don't know how but he is. We need to go talk to the Dumbledor immediately." With that said they both got up off the ground and headed towards the headmasters office.

* * *

**A/N: Well what do you think? I know I know it's short. WAY short. But I think you'll live. NE WAYS you know the drill please R&R thanx.**


End file.
